Rescue Him,Potter
by Twillight Bunny
Summary: Harry recieves a desperate plea from Crabbe and Goyle.Slash.
1. The Plea

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Nobody ever notices us.No one has ever questioned why we stick around Draco like we do,because _

_they all assume it's because we're just too dumb to do anything else.Dumb.No matter how many times _

_we hear that word ,it still stings.NO,we are not dumb.I'm actually pretty good at Ancient Runes,and _

_Crabbe is the third best student in Arithmancy,which is quite an achievement in itself seeing as how it's _

_taught by one of the toughest professors here at Hogwarts.You see,there's a reason we hang around _

_Draco Malfoy.Nobody knows this,and he'd probably kill us if he ever finds out we told you,but that _

_boy is actually the saddest person we've ever met.Depending on who you ask,they'd tell you that Draco _

_Malfoy is either the darling of Slytherin,or the slimiest creature to ever crawl out from under a _

_rock.The truth of the matter is,he's neither.He's not the favourite student of Professor Snape,though _

_they may act like it sometimes,and he certainly isn't slimy in the least.Professor Snape is professional _

_enough to avoid playing favourites.And behind the closed doors of our dorm room,Draco allows _

_himself to actually behave like a decent human being.He's polite,and generous,and he is capable of _

_making jokes that aren't hurtful,thank you very much.It does strike us as odd,sometimes,that no one _

_sees through that mask he wears when he steps out of our room.Especially you,Potter,with your tragic _

_past and everything.You'd think that someone with your history would be able to see pain even when it _

_tried to hide itself behind smirks and hurtful words.But no.Only the two of us seem to see how much _

_your words bite into him,see the way the layers chip away till all that's left is the vulnerable little boy _

_he actually is.Then,just like clockwork,he'd respond with a hurtful reply of his own,and the mask _

_rebuilds itself once more.Everything is in his eyes.Those grey orbs tell more about him then his lips _

_ever could,which is something we are both grateful for.They sparkle when he's happy,and we mean truly _

_happy,like those times when it's just the three of us behind closed doors.They never do that when he's _

_with the other Slythterins,for your information.It's always with just the two of us.See,Potter,there are _

_advantages to being the wallflowers we are.People tend to let secrets slip more easily when they ignore _

_we exist,or pretend we're both too dumb to understand what they're saying,or think they say things we _

_can't hear,and that was precisely what happened.Draco accidently revealed the reason for the way he _

_acts around you and your friends when he thought we weren't listening.How wrong he was!All we DO _

_is listen.We've listened to Draco as he poured his heart out to us every night,leaving the deepest parts _

_of his soul exposed bare when he thinks we're both fast asleep.But we never say a thing.We never give _

_the slightest inkling that we hear every word,or the quiet sniffles as he cries himself to sleep on the _

_nights when everything just hurts too much.We know what he needs,and it's not something we can _

_express in something as trivial as words.It's actually quite amazing.By day,he's this super arrogant _

_little bastard (yes,we both think that) who thinks nothing of insulting everyone around him,but by night _

_he turns into this scared little boy who only wants someone to hold him,at least to let him know what it _

_feels like.He's told us about his life at the Malfoy manor,of the endless days that go by without him _

_seeing his mother as she wastes away,knowing that You-Know-Who has returned and everything she _

_knows will soon disappear,or the crushing hopelessness of knowing that your father is probably _

_running around somewhere with some crazy powerful nut job,fighting in a stupid war he doesn't even _

_believe in anymore.Draco was,and still is lonely,and it's all we can do to be there for him.But what _

_disappoints us most is you, Potter.There is no way you could miss those longing looks we've seen him _

_give you,or the way he acts whenever you and that Weasly insult him.That isn't his pride you two are _

_attacking,you know.It's his heart that takes the damage.Of course,he could shrug off whatever Weasly _

_comes up with,but it's your words that are the worst.You haven't seen him after your verbal battles.He _

_acts all angry and tough,but those eyes become dead.They become glassy,like everything just doesn't _

_matter anymore,and that scares us more than anything else.We know you two can be civil towards _

_each other,when it's only the two you.Never assume we don't know what's going on,Potter.We have _

_eyes and ears everywhere in Hogwarts,so there's no use denying it.We know all about your encounter _

_in that empty History of Magic classroom on the fifth floor two weeks ago,and how you actually had a _

_normal conversation for once.Draco glowed for days after that.It was __beautiful.__However,these days it's _

_been getting worse,so we have no choice but to come to you.You see,Potter,Draco loves you.And the _

_two of us love him more than anything else in this world,and we'd do everything in our power to make _

_him happy.Even if it means letting you step in,no matter how much it pains us to do so.Make no _

_mistake about this Potter.If you hurt him then we will hunt you down and make you pay.Now,if you had _

_even the smallest bit of humanity in you,you'd do something about this before he does something that _

_we'd all regret._

_Sincerely,_

_G.Goyle and V.Crabbe,_

_worried friends of Draco _

Harry folded the parchment,his brows crinkled in thought.

What now?

* * *

A/N:Well? This is my first attempt at angst,so what do you think?Good? Bad? Set-it-on-fire awful?R&R and let me know...Flame me if you want,I don't care lol


	2. Meeting by Moonlight

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling.I'm only doing this because I can.

* * *

Harry made his way down to the dungeons, the contents of the folded letter in his back pocket still burnt into his mind. His Invisibility Cloak swished ever so slightly with every

step he took, and in the dead silence of the secret passage the raven-haired boy was taking, the sound seemed to become amplified a thousandfold and echo all around him.

Harry knew it was just his imagination, but he half-expected Filch to suddenly loom up

from the shadows ahead of him, his pale skin looking especially ghostly in the dim moonlight that seemed to penetrate the murky corridors from somewhere he couldn't see. He

was still in shock, and rightfully so, because it's not every day that your biggest rival confesses to being in love with you. He needed to talk to Draco, and soon. _Draco loves _

_you_. Those three words still rang through his head, and no matter what he did he just couldn't get them to stop. He had no idea how he felt about the blonde.But still, this was

the first time he actually _knew_ someone in Hogwarts who saw him that way, and he had no idea how to deal with it. Mostly he was horrified at the whole thing, but a small part

of him was secretly flattered. _A very small part, mind you_. Reaching the end of the corridor he was travelling in, he pressed the secret panel in the wall in front of him, before

stepping back as the bricks slid silently aside. Looking around cautiously, Harry walked into the dungeon. Still under his Invisibility Cloak, he scanned the Marauder's Map he

had brought along until he saw Malfoy's name. Keeping his ears strained for the sound of anyone approaching, Harry slowly made his way to the far end of the gloomy place. A

single portrait was hung there, and for once Harry was glad that the Slytherins had old Hughbert Prickly as their password-keeper. Of all the portraits in the castle, Hughbert

was the easiest one to fool. Besides that, he tended to spout complete nonsense most of the time, and all the other portraits usually avoided him as much as they could. That

meant that even if the old portait blabbed about his visit to the Slytherin dungeons, nobody would belive him anyway."Clearing his throat, Harry let the hood of his cloak fall

back, revealing only his head.Hughbert looked at him in shock, but before he could raise the alarm Harry cut him off.

"I'm a dream, Hughbert. You're asleep."

"Am I?"

'Yes, and since you're dreaming this whole thing, of course you'd have to let me pass…"

"What's the password? I can't let you pass without a password, it's just not done!"

"Well I don't know it now do I? I'm just a floating head after all.Tell you what, lets play a game. I'll tell you a password, and if it's wrong then you have to not let me stay out

here.Deal?

"Ooh, I love games, especially with such polite talking heads like yourself! Very well, I agree to your terms.Fire away! "

"Is it…_Nosepicking Goomonkeys_?"

"Wrong! Hahaha I win!"

With that, the portrait gleefully swung open, and Harry quickly climbed through as he pulled his hood back on before Hughbert realised what just happened. Looking at his map

again, Harry watched as the ink danced on the enchanted parchment for a moment before a new set of plans greeted him. The Slytherin common room lay before him, the many

dorms clearly marked for him to see. Harry peered at it for a minute, until he saw the name he was looking for. He then made his way to the blonde's room up a flight of stairs,

his shoes soundless on the cold dungeon floor.The common room was nothing like the one in Gryffindor Tower. Green embers lay dying in the fireplace, and a few bookcases

lined the walls, lacking the warmth and cheerfulness Harry had become so used to, and for an instant he was especially grateful he avoided being sorted into Slytherin a few yeas

ago. Finally, he reached his goal, and he quietly entered the room where the Draco, Gregory and Vincent slept. Pushing back his hood once more, the green-eyed boy silently

padded over to the blonde's bed. The other two occupants of the room seemed to be fast asleep, though after reading the letter Harry had to wonder at that. Harry gently

shook Draco awake. The boy opened his eyes sleepily, but they soon grew as large as saucers as they took in the sight of him.Before Draco could say a word, Harry hastily

clamped a hand over the grey-eyed boy's mouth,then leant forward so that the cloak now covered both of them.His face now inches away from the surprised blonde's, Harry

whispered urgently:

"We need to talk."

For a while, Draco just stared at him.Then, Harry felt him sigh into his hand, and the blonde got up and moved towards the door.Harry followed him,and when they reached the

common room Draco suddenly went to a battered bookcase and pulled on a book, causing a secret passage to reveal itself. A short hallway led to an old storeroom, and when

they were standing in the middle of it the blonde turned around.Crossing his arms over his chest, Draco looked at him expectantly.

'Well, Potter? If you had to break into here just to talk to me, I'm assuming this is something important. Does Weasley need some money? Tell him I do need a servant boy at

the manor…" said Draco haughtily.

Harry wisely chose to ignore that comment, and instead handed him the letter without a word.

"What's this, Potter? A love letter? You shouldn't have, I…" the blonde trailed off as his eyes flicked back and forth across the parchment,his eyes growing bigger and bigger

as he continued to read.This went on for a few silent moments.Finally, he stopped, his arm falling limply to his side.Staring at the ground,he turned away and suddenly refused to

look Harry in the eye.

"Is it true?" Harry broke the awkward silence.Draco didn't respond at first, but he turned around after a while and nodded slowly.

"I see."

"You see."The blonde said quietly, looking at him with those big grey eyes once more.Harry didn't know what happened to him the next instant,but suddenly he realised what he

was doing.He was in some secret storeroom in the Slytherin common room, talking to _Draco Malfoy_ of all people.About love.This was wrong. It was all wrong. He had to

think about this, and all of a sudden Harry was seized by a most powerful urge to flee. "I'm

sorry, Malfoy." was all he could say, before he turned around and ran, leaving Draco standing alone. He ran through the portrait entrance, not slowing down in the least as he

headed for the secret passageway that would lead him back to Gryffindor Tower, back to his bed where he could think about everything that just happened.

He never saw the two figures at the head of the stairs watch him leave.

* * *

A/N:Heh heh how was that? Don't worry,I'll be adding a new chapter to this as fast as I can…R&R please! 


	3. What Just Happened?

Disclamer: Nope, Harry Potter still doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Vincent Crabbe was furious.Now, normally you couldn't really tell, because he always seemed to have the same expression on his

chubby face, but today you could feel the anger roll off him in waves. He was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, and the

object of his rage was currently two tables over, talking to Weasly while pointedly avoiding his gaze. To the raven-haired boy's left,

Granger flipped through a book, her bushy hair falling messily over her face,hiding it behind a mousy brown curtain. It had been three

days since Potter's encounter with Draco, and still there was no response from the boy. It took all of Vincent's self control to stop

himself from marching up to the green-eyed boy, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and tossing him into an empty classroom with

Draco to see what would happen. Glowering to himself, the chubby boy turned his head slightly and took in the sight of Draco picking

at his dinner. It wasn't that obvious, but the boy had lost some weight, and to top it off he knew that Draco hadn't been sleeping very

well either. However, the blonde's cheekbones seemed a little more prominent than usual in the glow of the floating candles that lit the

hall,which made him look like some sort of sex god. Secretly, Vincent always loved the way Draco looked in candlelight. Those

golden locks would become highlighted in pure fire, and his grey eyes seemed to shine in that intoxicating way that made him feel as

though just being in their line of vision was something worth celebrating. As he continued his musings, he was suddenly aware of

someone's hand slowly rubbing his inner thigh under the table. With a small grin, he half turned and allowed the hand to travel further,

kneading him under his robes before he jiggled his leg as a sign to stop lest the both of them got too carried away. Gregory. Of all the

people at Hogwarts, only Gregory was allowed to touch him like that. It wasn't love, that much he was sure of, and he knew the

brown-haired boy felt the same way too. No, love was what both of them felt for Draco. With each other, it was totally different.

Everything just felt strangely…_hollow_.He knew from the beginning, from the very first time Gregory had shoved him against the wall

of that hallway on the fourth floor and kissed him. It was plain to see that everytime they had sex it was Draco the other boy was

imagining, and to be honest that was exactly what he himself had been doing. Vincent knew it was pathetic, but it was all they could

do. Their relationship was one built on a common longing for the blonde, and he was smart enough to realise that they were simply

using each other. All in all that probably wasn't the healthiest reason to have a friendship, but it was better than nothing. Smiling at

Gregory again, Vincent made a mental note to let the boy be top tonight as he turned to Draco once more. The blonde still picked at

his dinner morosely, and he didn't even bother looking up at anyone. The rest of the table continued eating and talking, occasional

laughter spreading around as someone made another insipid comment about people in the other houses. For a moment Vincent

directed his anger at the members of his own house. What was wrong with them? Why couldn't they see how much Draco was

hurting inside? Sighing, he quickly put down his cutlery when Draco suddenly stood up and left. He followed the blonde, Gregory

already a few steps ahead of him as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Draco stopped in front of Potter, and then opened

his mouth tiredly.

"Can I talk to you?"

Potter just looked at him nervously without saying a word, which Weasly took as his cue to speak up, while Granger stared curiously

at them. "Well well, what's a git like you want with Harry? This can't be good…" the annoying redhead trailed mockingly. Vincent

nearly lost his temper right there, but Gregory's hand on his arm managed to save him from doing something he'd regret later. It was

then that Draco did something that silenced everyone within earshot.

"Please."

Vincent's heart broke. The blonde sounded so defeated, as though he was putting every last shred of hope he had into that one word.

He felt his jaw tighten, and looking at Gregory he could see the boy visibly stiffen too. Even Weasly had the decency to look

shocked, and for a moment Harry seemed to freeze. Then, Granger started to laugh. It started in the back of her throat, and soon

erupted into a fit of giggles that gave way to full-blown, choking laughter. Still laughing her head off, she abruptly stood up, then

grabbed Harry and Draco by the hand before practically dragging them out the door. Looking at each other, Vincent, Gregory and

Ron quickly followed her. Thankfully, everyone else didn't seem to notice their departure. Shushing Ron as he was about to say

something, she stopped laughing, and still leading the tired looking blonde and the dazed black-haired boy by the hand the little group

made its way up to the arithmancy classroom on the second floor. Nobody was there at the time, and soon they were all standing in

the dingy room. Hermione then drew her wand and muttered 'Verdimillious!' , causing a ball of green light,the size of a basketball to

shimmer into existance and light up the dark room. Turning to Draco and Harry, she cleared her throat and then broke the silence, a

hand on her hip in an odd, almost matronly fashion. "So then...how long have you been in love with him, Draco?" she asked

nonchalantly, causing Harry to squeak and look away while Ron fell backwards on his chair. "What?!" the redhead nearly screamed,

his eyes darting from her, to Harry, then to Draco before settling on her once again. "You're bloody joking, aren't you? Tell me

you're joking!" he sputtered. Draco sighed and stared at her, then at Vincent and Gregory, then quietly said: "Every day since I first

saw him." This of course caused Ron to utter a few more strangled noises, before Harry coughed uncomfortably and spoke up.

"Wh-wh-what makes you say that,'Mione?"

"It's obvious. You've been acting strangely these past few days, and I noticed you've been avoiding Draco a lot more than usual.

Plus I saw the letter. Hey, s'not my fault you couldn't hide something that scandalous properly, is it? Oh its okay, I don't mind it at all

if you're into guys…"She chattered brightly. Harry looked horrified, while Crabbe and Goyle now started to look nervous. "Letter?"

Draco spoke, his eyebrow raised." You saw it too?" the blonde continued curiously."Well…uh…never mind!" Hermione said, when

she saw the murderous looks that Vincent and Gregory shot at her. Quickly grabbing an indignant Ron by the shoulder, she steered

im out the door, followed by Vincent and Gregory. Just before he left the classroom, Vincent turned and told the two boys: "Talk."

_A few hours later…_

Draco Malfoy does not cry. Ever. No matter what, a Malfoy does not shed tears. It was just something that had been drilled into him

ever since he could remember. Even when his own grandparents died, Draco hadn't allowed a single tear to escape. He could still see

his father looking down at him, those icy grey eyes that mirrored his own, looking like a frozen pond in winter that reflected everything

without showing the slightest hint of emotion. As distasteful as it was, Draco had been actually quite proud of himself for being able to

keep his feelings hidden away like that, and he was sure it was one of the few moments where his father had been truly impressed

with him. Yes, a Malfoy does not cry.

_Which was why at that moment he wished with all his heart he had been born a __Longbottom._

Harry had said no to him, of course. The thing that made it worse was that he had been so _nice _about it. At least if Harry had done

the whole name-calling and beat-him-up routine then it would have been easier to forget the boy and move on, but all he did was

quietly tell him that he just didn't like guys that way, and pat him on the shoulder awkwardly before leaving the classroom. That simple

gesture felt like a punch in the gut to Draco, because it reminded him of the first time Harry rejected him all those years ago on the

Hogwarts Express. The hurt from that incident had just began to fade, and all of a sudden the old wounds ripped themselves open

again, flooding the blonde with this terrible pain that made his insides feel all cold and so awfully alone.He had sat in the empty

classroom for the longest time, the tears dripping unbidden down his face and leaving dark splotches on his robe. Finally, when he just

couldn't cry anymore, Draco gathered himself up and made his way to the dungeons.He had just reached the end of the second floor

hallway when a tapestry of two unicorns suddenly swung to one side and a hand grabbed him into a secret passage. In the dim light,

Draco was aware of a rather muscly figure wrapping their arms around him from behind, soft breath ghosting across his skin before a

pair of lips ran along his neck in a way that made him shudder and moan involuntarily. A second figure, with a equally large build had

materialised from the shadows, and now pressed Draco and his captor against the wall as whoever it was leant forward and captured

the stunned blonde's lips in a savage kiss, two pairs of large hands roaming his face and sides. It went on for a few minutes, because

the blonde simply forgot to think as he allowed the sensations to override his brain, before his first captor suddenly turned him around

and kissed him as well. Then just like that, Draco found himself alone in the hallway, the unicorn tapestry hanging innocently behind

him.

_Freaky_.

* * *

A/N: Ta-dah! Hope you enjoy this, R&R thanks


	4. Something Fishy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his little friends don't belong to me.

* * *

Gregory woke up with a start. Looking around, his eyes scrunched up in mild confusion as he tried to remember where he was.

Suddenly, it hit him, and he smiled to himself before letting his hand work its way out from under the sleeping form of Vincent next to

him. He then leant over, and placed a chaste kiss on the sleeping boy's lips. The chubby black-haired boy stirred a little, but remained

asleep as Gregory peeled himself off the bed and slipped on some boxers before heading silently back to his own corner of the dorm

room. Last night had been…_fun_, to say the least. Vincent had been especially nice, even allowing him to be top for a change,

something Gregory had taken to most enthusiastically. They had made lo-no, they had _fucked_ last night after they left Draco and

Harry, with an almost savage passion that left both of them nearly reeling from the sheer intensity of it all. He vaguely remembered that

Draco had taken his time having that talk with the scarred boy, and for a moment he was glad the blonde hadn't walked in while they

were…_busy_. The boxer-clad brunette had been especially grateful for the silencing charms they remembered to put on the drawn

curtains of Vincent's four poster bed, because he had made the boy scream his name so loudly he was sure he would have woken up

the entire dungeons otherwise. It was still dark out, and a quick glance at his bedside clock told him that dawn was still a good three

hours away. Good. That meant he could still get some sleep, and after those four rounds with Vincent he felt as though he deserved

every minute of it he could get. Quietly padding past Draco's bed, he noticed that the blonde was shirtless, lying motionless on the

bed, his head turned to one side as those pale, slender arms snaked around a pillow, clutching it almost possesively to that ivory

chest. He paused for a moment, marveling at how exquisite the boy looked in the pale light that seemed to filter in from somewhere he

couldn't really pinpoint. Sighing, he then proceeded to his own bed. Slipping under his covers, he was soon fast asleep once more.

He never realised that pale grey eyes watched his every move.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When morning finally arrived, Draco was the first to spring out of bed and hit the bathroom. He hadn't managed to get a wink of

sleep the previous night, his mind too preoccupied with those two strangers who had appeared out of nowhere and kissed him. Now

that he had time to think about it, he began to get an idea of who those two had been. He had just gone with it at the time, but now, as

he was walking to Charms, he began to realise how horribly cheap he felt. Nobody molests Draco Malfoy like that and gets away

with it! His rage building inside him, he didn't see where he was going until he ran right into someone. Of course, it had to be none

other that Harry Potter. Draco was about to say something sarcastic, but as he looked up to deliver his biting retort he saw it. Fear.

Harry's big emerald eyes darted about nervously, as if the simple act of Draco slamming his nose into his back was enough to make

everyone think he was gay. "Oh…uhm…you're not hurt right? No? Okay good, uhm…bye!" he babbled quickly, and before Draco

could get a word in, the black-haired boy practically zoomed down the hallway. Draco's anger evaporated almost instantaneously.

Even if Harry wasn't interested in guys, the boy could still look adorable. Shaking his head, Draco made his way to class. As he

stepped into the noisy room, he noticed that Harry and Ron quickly eeped and turned away, making sure to grab a couple of seats on

the opposite side of the classroom. This was just _peachy_. Now, Draco had even lost their verbal spars. He was so miserable he

almost felt like laughing like a maniac, at least so that Harry would yell at him to shut up. However, he felt it was something Professor

Flitwick wouldn't take too kindly to, so he decided to just feel horrible until class was over. Taking a seat at the very back of class,

he sat down with a small oof. What made it worse was the whole matter with Crabbe and Goyle. They had always been best friends,

even before coming to Hogwarts, and now everything just felt so…_different_. He wasn't really sure how the idea of the two of them

being in love with him made him feel, though he had to admit he tended to let his guard down when it was just the three of them. They

just had this way of making him feel, oh what's the word, _secure_. Thankfully, he didn't have any classes with them today, so it wasn't

completely awkward. His musings were suddenly cut short as a small shower of red sparks suddenly erupted in front of him.

Shocked, he leant back on his chair, but lost his balance and fell right on his behind instead. "Well, Mr.Malfoy?

Are you with us now, or do I have to resort to something else to wake you up? Kindly demonstrate how to perform the Aqua

Reducto charm, if you please." Professor Flitwick's high, almost whiney voice cut through the air. The class laughed as Draco

stumbled to his feet, cheeks burning. "Of course, _sir_." He said icily, before facing the small bonfire in the middle of the room the tiny

professor had conjured up at the beginning of class. Muttering, he pointed his wand at the crackling fire, before saying the words. The

extinguishing charm worked perfectly, the magical jet of water dousing the flames with a quiet hiss. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Five

house points for Slytherin. Now, class it is imperative that you..." The tiny man droned on. From the corner of his eye, Draco noticed

that Harry had pointedly avoided looking at him, choosing instead to keep his eyes glued to his table instead. Oddly enough, Weasley

was doing the same thing, though he seemed to alternate between staring at the worn wood of the desk and Harry. Granger,

however, simply looked at him sadly, and she continued to do just that throughout the day. To be honest, it was beginning to get on

Draco's nerves a little. Really, the girl seemed almost disappointed that Harry had rejected him the way he did. He could almost see

her inner yaoi fangirl sobbing, and for a moment the idea of a tiny person crying her eyes out in Granger's head almost made him want

to smile. _Almost_. The day dragged on and on. Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, classes passed

like a blur for the blonde. Soon enough, it was time for lunch, and as he walked into the Great Hall he immediately saw Crabbe and

Goyle sitting together at their usual spot. Making his way over to them, he sat down quickly, muttering an acknowledging grunt as he

began eating. The two boys looked at each other, then started on their food as well. Draco didn't really talk to them, and they made

no move to engage him in any conversation, and the air between the three of them soon hung thick with an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore, and he stood up abruptly. The two other boys looked at him in surprise. With a slight jerk of

his head, Draco motioned them to follow him as he left the packed hall. They walked in silence for a while, then Gregory suddenly

broke the silence : " Uh..Draco?" Instantly the blonde rounded on him, his eyes becoming a steely grey as he studied both the nervous

boys quietly. "You two kissed me last night." was all he said, his training keeping his voice free of any emotion whatsoever.

Vincent and Gregory exchanged looks.

"What ?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I've just been so busy... 


	5. I Dream of Draco

Disclaimer:Harry Potter is not mine. This is just for my own twisted amusement.

* * *

This _sucked_. Everything had been going great: Draco would say something stupid, then he and Harry would say something dumb in

return, and then they would fight. It wasn't the most brilliant of arrangements, but it worked. And now Draco had to pull something

like this. He couldn't even look the blonde in the face anymore, it was so awkward. He knew he could have called him all sorts of

things, but that wasn't the way he had been raised. Tolerance was something that was drummed into the heads of all Weasley children

from a very early age,with good reason. They had to be, with the whole living-in-a-cramped-house thing they had going at the

Burrow. Well that, and the fact that Percy was gay too. Not many people knew that, and frankly the Weasley household was just

beginning to accept it themselves, to be honest. Ron had to admit, the whole thing with Draco was almost laughable. Four simple

words had reduced their relationship of three years, if you could call it that, into nothing more than a gasping memory. "I love you

Harry," That damned sentence had caused the natural order of things to unravel, at least as far as he was concerned. The blonde had

taken to completely avoiding them lately, and he seemed to constantly be tired too. Even Crabbe and Goyle were starting to show

signs exhaustion. The three Slytherins just seemed to lumber through their classes, eyes barely open. Hermione had taken the liberty

of showing him the letter as well, which only made him feel even more awkward because of the whole Crabbe and Goyle being gay

thing too. Honestly, he didn't really care if the entire Slytherin house was as well, but what he couldn't handle was the fact that Draco

actually _liked_ Harry. It just made him want to question everything. He almost-hey, what was Harry doing? The boy was currently

sitting in the sofa facing the fire, his knees drawn up to his chest as he silently stared at the dancing flames. Strange. Since when did

Harry become so...childlike? He was wearing a grey sweater that was obviously a hand-me-down from that Dudley chap, the thick

material hanging off the black-haired boy's body as if it shared its previous owner's distaste for the person wearing it right now.

Seamus and Dean, the only other people in the surprisingly empty common room, were going over some homework, and the two of

them didn't really pay attention to the black-haired boy. Sighing, Ron decided his best friend needed some cheering up, so he walked

over and sat down next to him. "Hey 'Arry, did you hear about Neville's accident in Charms? Everyone's talking about it..." the

redhead trailed off when he realised that Harry wasn't listening, choosing instead to pick at his sweater glumly. That was another thing

Ron had noticed. Usually, Harry would be bursting into laughter at the thought of another of Neville's little mishaps, but lately he

seemed...distant. Still ignoring him, Harry suddenly broke the silence that hung between them. "D'you..d'you think I was too hard on

'im, Ron?"

"Who?"

Harry looked at him over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. "You know." "Oh. Well, uh...you don't really have to like him, you know?

The gi-guy's got to learn that not everyone has to be gay just because he is. S'okay 'Arry. What are they going to do, beat the stuffing

out of you because you're not gay?"

Harry managed a small smile at that. Sure, that was just plain silly, wasn't it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Apparently not. Gregory twisted his lips into a smirk as his fist connected with Harry's gut. Again. Harry, his arms pinned behind his

back by an equally enraged Crabbe could only grunt as the bolts of pain ran through his bruised body. Somewhere in the back of his

mind, he wondered why nobody seemed to be coming that way. After all, it _was_ the bathroom opposite the History of Magic

classroom, and usually the place was full of people trying to escape Professor Binn and his tedious lectures. The thought was soon

erased as Crabbe's foot came down hard on his back, causing him to crack his chin smartly against a sink as he fell. This in turn was

soon followed by a series of painful kicks to his midsection, as he lay curled on the gound, his arms uselessly trying to shield his face

from the furious pummeling. Harry could taste blood, feel the warm liquid trickle down the side of his jaw from his split lip. He was

sure his arm felt broken, or at least sprained, and there was this strange sniffling that he assumed was from him. Suddenly, something

icy dripped on his cheek. Looking up, Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Draco leant over him, those pale grey eyes

brimming with tears that slowly slid down his face. The blonde looked so broken, so vulnerable that without really thinking about it,

Harry gently cupped the crying boy's face in his hands, before tilting his head up and running his tongue along those tear-streaked

cheeks, the salty taste more pleasant than he expected. Still whimpering a little, Draco closed his eyes as their lips inched closer. And

closer. Harry felt warm breath ghost across his face before...he woke up with a jolt. At first, he wasn't sure what just happened, but

soon his eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight from the window. He was sitting in his four-poster bed in his dorm room, Ron snoring

softly to his left as Neville slumbered on to his right. A dream. It had all been a stupid dream. Harry almost laughed like a maniac at

the thought. There goes his chance to get back sleep for the rest of the night. Mentally groaning, he snuck a glance at the alarm clock

on his nightstand. It cheerily announced the time as three forty five a.m, and he decided to go down to the common room and think.

As he got off his bed, a thought struck him. Quickly turning, he opened his wardrobe and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and the

Marauders Map before he could chicken out. Putting the magical cloak on as he crossed the common room, Harry made his way

down to the dungeons. In his hurry, he almost ran right into Filch, but he managed to escape just before Mrs.Norris came into the

picture. For once, the sour-faced man had been without his beloved cat, which Harry had been especially grateful for. He managed to

make the rest of the trip without any other untoward incidents, and he again managed to fool Hughbert into letting him in. This time,

Harry made a beeline straight for Draco's room without looking at the map, the path already burned into his mind the first time he had

come to the place. Letting himself into the dorm room, Harry tiptoed to Draco's bed, where he found the blonde asleep, breathing

shallowly. There was only way he could be sure about his feelings in the whole matter. Taking a deep breath, Harry stared at the

sleeping boy. He seemed to be shirtless, and in the dim light of the dorm room his pale skin seemed to glow a little. It was going to be

now or never, and before Harry's brain could start working again he shut his eyes tight and pushed his lips straight onto the sleeping

boy's. Almost instantly, he felt the blonde awaken, and when he opened his eyes he found himself staring straight into pale grey orbs

that were wide with confusion. He kept his lips locked on the other boy's mouth, muffling any noises he made while his hands pinned

the now shocked blonde down as he straddled the boy in an effort to stop his violent thrashing. Draco strained against him, and Harry

took a moment to marvel at how strong Draco could be when he wanted to. There was some serious muscle-power in that skinny

frame! Finally, Harry did the only thing he could think of. He suddenly let go, causing the blonde to shoot straight up and hit him right

in the chest. He oofed from the impact, and Draco must have heard him because he suddenly stopped and stared at the air a few

inches to Harry's right. "Harry?" the now completely confused boy whispered. "I...uh...can we talk someplace private?" came the

hushed reply. Harry let the hood of his cloak fall away, and he was a little pleased when he noticed the slightly bug-eyed expression

that crossed Draco's face. Harry could almost hear the cogs turning in Draco's head, and for a long moment he just stared at

Draco,who stared right back. Finally,the blonde nodded, and they proceeded quickly to the secret storeroom in the common room.

Once they were in it, Harry drew his wand, and placed a series of quick Silencing Charms on the four walls. As the last magical

wards were erected, he turned to the blonde, who had been studying his handiwork with curious interest, and looked at him. "That

was...uh..." he started lamely, trying to string together a proper reason for his behaviour. His sorry excuses were soon cut off by

Draco's lips over his own, his pale fingers tangled in Harry's own raven locks. Harry could only let his eyes slide shut as Draco

attacked his mouth hungrily. He silently let the blonde slip his tongue into his mouth, mildly surprised to find that Draco tasted like

water and salt and pure unadulterated lust. Moaning as Draco bit his bottom lip gently, he suddenly found his mouth disappointingly

empty as the blonde suddenly pulled away. Looking him square in the eye, Draco said one thing, a grin lighting up his features:

"About time, Potter."

* * *

A/N: Yaay! I finally got Draco and Harry to make out! My inner fanboy dances with glee :) Oh, R&R please, thanks

On another note, I'd like to thank NarutoKyuu for kindly pointing out those bits where I made a mistake in the fic..they're fixed now,so Yay!! :)


End file.
